Oh Starry Night
by Fascination7
Summary: I wasn't exactly sure how to rate it so it's pg13 just to be safe. Relena finds out her true past and it isn't what anyone expected. She's a better pilot than even Heero, but when someone gets wind of this Relena's life is in danger. alright I know, crapp


(Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of these G characters k? Don't sure me, you'll have less money than ya started out with hehe)

  
  
  
  


"Heero, I know you're in here. You know you can't sneak in here without me knowing." She looked into her vanity mirror and saw him slowly emerge from the shadows. "So, how was your day?" he didn't reply and she took it to be a 'good.' "I got a letter today while leaving my last meeting." she handed the little note to him.

  
  


"What's it about?" he said in his normal monotone voice.

  
  


"Just somebody threatening to abduct me again. I'm sorry if I sound just a little bit more than exasperated." she sighed. Over the last few months she had had over 20 empty threats for either someone wanting to kidnap or kill her. She watched as he read the note.

  
  


_My dearest Relena,_

_ soon we will be together again. Just wait for me my darling and when the time is right I will make you the happiest person alive. I'll do anything I have to, to hold you in my arms once again. _

_ I won't tell you who I am yet though but you'll know in all due time._

  
  


Heero frowned as he read this.He glanced up at Relena who was brushing her hair gently. "If you're wondering how I can be so calm about this I'll tell you why. I have had over 20, Over 20! empty threats against my life in the last month! Heero I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. If I'm supposed to be the one to obtain and maintain peace how come I feel so helpless and week!?! The people need a strong leader, not one who will break down! I should just give up." She suddenly couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She just burst out sobbing. He just stood there shocked and not sure what to do. Finally his gaze softened and he held her stroking her perfect and beautiful honey-blonde locks. He slowly took her chin and lifted her face to face his.

  
  


"You are not weak Relena Dorlian. You never were and you'll only be weak if you don't believe in yourself. I believe in you. I-I... I love you." he suddenly seemed to have a new spark in a his eye, he also had something else in them. Was it fear... yes it was fear, fear of being rejected.

  
  


"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you too." suddenly their lips were drawn to each others and before they knew it they were in a deep passionate kiss.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Aa-aa-aa- ACHOO!!!" Hilde smacked him on the back of his head.

  
  


"Shutup or they'll hear us!" she whispered fiercely. Suddenly the door flung open and Duo fell on top of Hilde.

  
  


"What are you two doing here?" Relena demanded. She was shooting death glares at both of them. She sighed knowing what they were up to. Duo quickly jumped up and slapped Heero on the back.

  
  


"So, when's the big day huh Heero?" Heero shot him a cold death glare mainly from embarrassment. 

  
  


"GO. TO. SLEEP!" Relena shoved Duo and Hilde out and slammed the door behind them. She let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to her bed. "I know you're rebuilding Wing Zero." She saw a glimpse of shock but it left as quickly as it had come. 

  
  


"How did..." she cut him off.

  
  


"I don't know exactly how I knew... it was strange actually. I saw it in a dream but it wasn't a dream... it was like a... premonition. I don't know, maybe it's all the stress that's getting to me." She silently slid under the covers. "So when are you leaving Heero?" Heero picked up a slight edge to her voice. He sat by her on the edge of her bed. 

  
  


"I'm never going to leave you again." he whispered.

  
  


"Liar. I saw it in my premonition, you were fighting along with all the others but there was something strange..." he brushed one of her locks out of her face.

  
  


"What was strange?" There was a long silence.

  
  


"I was piloting a Gundam as well... and there were 2 others." she drifted off into sleep. Heero's eyes went wide. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Heero?"

  
  


"Yes Relena?" 

  
  


"Stay with me tonight. I have a feeling that I'm going to die soon, I just want to spend as much time as I can with the man I love." Heero silently slipped off his shoes and layed in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He instantly felt her relax and smile as she fell asleep.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"So Heero, Relena did you two have a nice sleep?" Duo had an evil smirk on his face. Hilde smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!" he glared at her but she just smiled innocently back at him.

  
  


"Yes Duo, we had a wonderful sleep. Where are Melliardo and Lucretzia?" She hadn't seen them come down and she didn't see them in the breakfast room.

  
  


"Oh, Lady Une had a meeting and called those two down." she nodded her head slightly. "Geez you're becoming more like Heero, maybe he rubbed off on you last night." Duo's evil smirk was replaced by a very evil grin.

  
  


Relena called towards the door to the kitchen, "Cook!" The cook came right out and bowed in front of Relena. "Mr. Maxwell has decided he isn't hungry and won't be eating breakfast." 'THUMP!' They all looked and saw a passed out Duo. "On second thought he does need some food. Bring him some celery and caviar please."

  
  


"He has no honor whatsoever." Wufei mumbled. Finally Duo came around and saw everybody enjoying 2 eggs, 4 strips of bacon, 1 piece of toast, 2 hash browns and a glass of orange juice. 

  
  


"Is this ALL I have?" Relena nodded. Duo shrugged and threw all the celery in his mouth and then pretty much just drank the caviar. At this sight pretty much everyone lost their appetites and Duo grabbed everything that the rest had left. 

  
  


"Oh my goodness! I have to prepare for my next meeting, please excuse me." she quickly got up and left for her room. 

  
  


"Maxwell! What's the matter with you?" Wufei exclaimed.

  
  


"Wufei." Wufei glanced up at Trowa who was leaning against his chair with his eyes closed. "Relax, by the looks of it we're going to need to save energy." Everyone looked at him confused except for Heero. "Something's up and Heero knows about it. Whatever it is it's making Relena nervous. She was fidgeting all throughout breakfast." 

  
  


"I know what's wrong." They all looked at the door and saw Dorothy standing by the door.

  
  


"What do you know that we don't Woman?" Dorothy ran her finger along her eyebrow.

  
  


"I suggest you don't call me that little boy or I won't tell you what I know. Not even the great Heero Yuy knows about this." Wufei growled at her comment but did nothing more. Trowa opened his eyes and gazed at her. Quatra quickly pulled out a chair for her and she graciously sat down. After the Libra incident they had become quite close and fond of each other. "Miss. Hilde, Miss. Catherine I think it would be best if you would step out. It would be better if the least amount of people knew." Hilde and Catherine both nodded and stepped out of the room. "Well now that that's taken care of let me begin." she took a long sip of water before continuing. "Miss. Relena has had an offer which she can not possibly refuse. She had been offered to train for being a Gundam pilot. The person in charge of this has her wrapped around his little finger. This will mean for her to step down and no long keep up 'her ideals' of being a pacifist." she glanced at all of them and noticed the shock on all their faces even Heero. Satisfied she continued. "Supposedly there is a rebellion against her forming and they are too strong for even you too handle alone. She and two other girls have already been specifically chosen. They will be as strong as all of you." Heero was clenching his fist so tight his knuckles were dead white. Suddenly Relena walked in oblivious to what just happened. Suddenly she stopped when all eyes fell on her. She bit her lower lip and suddenly realised what just happened. She glared at Dorothy. 

  
  


"Why didn't you tell us?" Quatra asked. Relena closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples wishing Dorothy hadn't told them.

  
  


"I WAS going to tell you tonight but I guess Dorothy beat me to it." she shot another death glare at Dorothy which made her shiver. "I have to do it. I have no choice." She swallowed a rising lump in her throat to keep from crying. 

  
  


"Of course you have a choice, you'll always have a choice when it comes to decisions such as these." Quatra said reassuringly. She simply couldn't handle it any longer. She felt the lump rise in her throat again and she quickly turned around since she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back. Suddenly she felt Heero's strong arms wrap around her making her feel warm inside. The others went wide-eyed at his sudden public show of emotions.

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked while gently wiping away her tears.

  
  


"I just couldn't. Please try to understand... I have to get to the meeting now." She slowly pulled out of his embrace suddenly feeling cold again. "I'll tell you all everything when I get back." She then walked off.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


The meeting seemed to drag on and on for Relena. When they were finally let out she was the last one to leave because her vid-cell phone rang. "Hello Relena Dorlian Vice-Foreign Minister speaking." She was met by Dr. J's face. "I don't have time for this right now."

  
  


"Make time. We will be there to pick you up at midnight. Be ready by then or else you know the consequences." 

  
  


"Very well." She shut off her phone and closed her eyes wishing this was all just some sort of bad dream. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


She silently proceeded up the stairs to her room deep in thought. 

  
  


"Hey Lena, wait up!" He saw her walk on without even acknowledging he was there like she hadn't heard him or something, which he thought was pretty weird. He cocked his head to one side and decided to follow her. He suddenly heard a muffled scream. Duo quickly rounded the corner and saw Relena being picked up by some guy in all black. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" Suddenly all the other Gundam Pilots came to see what was wrong. The man quickly shielded himself from them using Relena and he pointed a gun straight at her head. 

  
  


"Do ANYTHING and your little princess here dies. Drop all your weapons and kick them aside." They all glanced at each other and dropped their guns to the floor. "Now, back up with your hands where I can see 'em." They all raised their arms in the air and slowly started to make their way down the stairs. "Go against that wall now!" he pointed to the wall furthest from the door. Suddenly Relena started to wake up. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you Vice Foreign Minister." Relena let out a sigh.

  
  


"How many assassins are there out in this world!?!" she yelled in frustration. 

  
  


"Shutup!" He shoved the gun harder into her head to prove his point.

  
  


"No! I have had over 20 fucking threats! Don't you dare tell me to shutup!" suddenly something seemed to click and with one swift movement she knocked the gun out of his hand and kneed him in the stomache. "I hate you bloody assassins trying to kill me 24 7!" she then did an fierce punch on his back sending him unconscious to the ground. Suddenly her hands started to shake and she fell to her knees her face was as well visibly pale. Heero quickly ran over to her and helped her to her feet. Wufei quickly handcuffed him and checked him for anymore weapons. 

  
  


"Where'd you learn that Lena?" Duo asked curiously. All the Gundam pilots were extremely stunned at her actions including Heero, but he never showed it. 

  
  


"I-I-I don't know." 

  
  


"It's because she's already been trained." They all turned around to face Dr. J. "Congratulations Relena Dorlian, you've passed the first test."

  
  


"That was all a bloody test!?!" Heero yelled out. 

  
  


"You said I have until midnight, I still have 6 more hours." Everyone of them turned back to Relena.

  
  


"What's going on Relena?" Quatra asked softly.

  
  


"She doesn't know. But she will in all due time. Relena, we can wait until midnight if you wish but you might want to come now to get things organized and ready for your training." 

  
  


"Why would you want to train a woman?" Wufei asked in a pompous voice. Dr. J frowned at this.

  
  


"Because this woman is far more skilled than any of you." Wufei shook his head and rolled his eyes as if to say he were crazy. "No, my boy I am not crazy. She was trained at a very young age and her memory was suppressed with certain drugs. She can even handle a Gundam. I will be back in 6 hours. If you boys wish to come you may, it will keep up your training." Dr. J turned around and walked out the door. All eyes were now back on Relena.

  
  


"Someone please get Melliardo." she turned silently and walked out of the room. Trowa went off to go get Melliardo. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


She walked into the dining room and met all their gazes. 

  
  


"Melliardo, I will be stepping down from my position as Vice Foreign Minister until I'm ready." His eyes widened but said nothing probably from shock. She turned and faced all the Gundam pilots. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before continuing. "I would be grateful if you would all accompany me. It's not a mission, just a favour I'm asking of you. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

  
  


"You're not serious are you? You're really planning on doing this?" Duo asked in disbelief. She nodded and closed her eyes to hold back the tears. 

  
  


"Relena..." Heero whispered. 

  
  


"I-I want to know my past... I need to know." she couldn't look at all of them so she averted her gaze to the floor.

  
  


"Are they forcing you to do this?" Quatra asked calmly.

  
  


"Well... yes and no." She looked up and saw questioning expressions on most of their faces. 

  
  


"What does THAT mean Woman?" Relena glared at him.

  
  


"SHUTUP Wufei! I have had it with you calling me Woman! My name is Relena Dorlian! I have had 20 threats over the last month, I have had countless meeting which drag on and on, I am only 17, I have been through a war, I am now making the toughest decision of my life and you disrespecting me and calling me Woman is really starting to get on my nerves!!!" she lunged out and punched him in the face. Duo and Quatra quickly grabbed her before she could punch him again. Wufei clutched his nose and glared at her for a second but then started to laugh.

  
  


"Hn. Good job, Relena." She smiled as she had come out victorious.

  
  


"Thank you Wufei." Duo and Quatra let go of her. "Well, I have to get packed. If you want anymore information you know where to find me. I'll make my public announcement about stepping down in 3 hours. Melliardo, make the arrangements. Oh and to answer your question, I can't tell." she then walked out of the room.

  
  


"We should stop her." Quatra looked at all of them with concern showing in his eyes. Trowa put a hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"They'll kill us and her if she doesn't do this and she would never be able to forgive herself." he whispered.

  
  


"What just happened here?" Duo asked totally clueless to what just passed in the room. "Hey, where'd Heero go?" They all looked around to find he wasn't in the room. 

  
  


Trowa spoke in his normal quiet voice,"So, who's going? It's obvious that Heero is going. If you don't wish to go then no one will hold anything against you. I for one am going, who else?"

  
  


"I will." Duo said.

"I will too." Quatra added. All eyes turned to Wufei.

  
  


"It seems to be the only honorable decision. I'll go." 

  
  


"Take care of her Gundam Pilots. If anything happens to her I will be forced to take it out on you." He then walked out of the room to make preparations for the announcement. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Why are you doing this to yourself Relena?" 

  
  


"I don't know what you're talking about Heero." she said in a decisive tone.

  
  


"Why are you leaving all your dreams and ideals which you have worked so hard to obtain. Melliardo will not be able to take your place." 

  
  


"I know." she said quietly. "But I just have to."

  
  


"Relena..."

  
  


"I am not giving up on all my dreams. They were never my dreams, they were never my ideals. They were all my fathers's ideals and dreams. I carried them out to keep them alive. Don't you see? If I don't go I will only let history repeat itself, like Marimeia said 'history is much like an endless waltz'," She finished her first suitcase and started on the other one. He walked up to her and caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand. Relena held his hand to her cheek never wanting this moment to end. "I love you." she whispered.

  
  


"I love you too." He whispered back. She looked into his eyes and she saw nothing but love. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned down to kiss her. She suddenly realised what he was doing and she closed her eyes and just as there lips were about to meet... 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!' Relena sighed and pulled back then went to the door.

  
  


"Yes?" 

  
  


"We've all decided to go with you!" Duo said happily.

  
  


"Thank you all so much. Now, I have a lot of packing so please excuse me." She quickly shut the door before anyone could anything.

  
  


"Hmmph. We bring her good news and she shoves us out!" Duo pouted.

  
  


"If you didn't notice Duo, Heero was in her room and she was blushing when she opened the door." Trowa pointed out.

  
  


"Oh, I see now." Duo put on an evil grin.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"I have called for this to announce that I am stepping down from my position as Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. I do not believe I am mentally ready for such a responsibility as this. I know there will be some controversy over my decision as to whom I will chose to take over my position. I have chosen my brother, Melliardo Peacecraft to lead in my absence. I will return to my position when I feel I am ready to guide the public, but for now I feel I am far too young and have a lack of experience in life. This was not a sudden decision, I have actually been thinking about this for quite some time. I am sure my brother will be able to lead you all in the right direction. I will always hope for peace and happiness amongst you all." she then stepped down from the stage and was mobbed by hundreds of reporters all the while refusing to say anything. She was then surrounded by the Preventers warding off the reporters. All the Gundam pilots were in the car waiting for her. As soon as she closed the door she slumped down in her seat beside Heero. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked in a whisper.

  
  


"As someone great once told me, act on your emotions." Trowa said trying to comfort her as the limo sped off. She saw Trowa glance at Heero.

  
  


"Hmm. I wonder who this great person could be." she said teasingly. "I'm sorry to be such a burden to you all." she added grimly.

  
  


"Hey, it's alright. We're always willing to help out a friend in need." Duo said happily. 

  
  


"We should be there at approximately 11:30 if we keep up this speed." Wufei said. Relena stiffled a giggle as she saw his swollen nose. "What is so funny wo-... Relena?" 

  
  


"Your nose is swollen." she giggled. Duo started to crack up, Quatra smiled, Heero did nothing and Trowa just smirked. 

  
  


Relena had fallen asleep by the time they reached the mansion as well as Duo, who was snoring loudly. Heero gently picked up Relena while Wufei slapped Duo awake.

  
  


"Huh? Wha-?" He glanced around him and saw Relena sleeping while Heero picked her up. "Hey, why does she get to sleep and I get slapped? It's not fair." Duo whined. 

  
  


"Quiet Duo. You'll wake her up. She's been through a lot today give her some rest." Quatra whispered. Duo sighed but nodded and quietly exited the car with the others. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"It's time." Heero mumbled. They heard a car pull up in the drive way. Dr. J walked in the room. 

  
  


"Hello, Miss Relena." she nodded. "I see that you have all decided to accompany her." they all nodded. "Well you certainly are the most entertaining people I've ever met." he said sarcastically. They all nodded again. "I must speak with you alone Miss Relena." He gently pulled at her elbow and she warily followed him into another room and he shut the door behind them. "I will remind you again, if you do not do as you are told..." she cut him off.

  
  


"They will be the ones to pay the price. Is that all?" he nodded and she opened the door to find Duo falling on the floor.

  
  


"Oh boy these floors are waxy today!" he said as he quickly made his way to the others. They made their way to the car and stuffed their bags into the trunk. Melliardo's limo suddenly pulled up into the drive way.

  
  


"Good-bye Melliardo. Please take care." she said as she hugged him.

  
  


"I'll do as you ask. Keep in touch dear sister."

  
  


"I will." she said as she went back to the other limo. The Gundam pilots nodded to him and they got into the limo after her. Suddenly she burst out crying.

  
  


"It's alright Lena, we'll be back." Duo said trying to comfort her.

  
  


"It's not that. It's just... everything was going so perfectly. The peace was finally becoming stable, I had all of you, I had my brother, my life was finally falling into place. Everything I worked for was falling into place and then I had to give it all up. I had to step down, I know Melliardo will try his best but I know some people don't approve and they might start a rebellion. The peace will definitely shatter and my life is going to have to restart again!" She started to cry harder. Heero let her rest her head on his shoulder and cry into it. She finally managed to stop and regain her composure. All of them looked at her with sorrow, pitty and compassion in their eyes. 

  
  


"We're sorry Lena. But it'll be alright. You still have us, and Melliardo will always be there for you." Quatra reassured. 

  
  


"You're right. I just have to look on the bright side of things. I'll finally be able to remember what happened to me while I was a child." she said forcing a smile. "I'm going to go get some sleep." She crouched/walked to one of the beds in another part of the limo and lay down. 

  
  


"Poor Lena. She's right you know, she had to give up everything for us." Duo said in a whisper. They nodded gravely and looked down at the ground. "Heer... where'd he go?" Quatra asked. Trowa pointed to where Relena was laying down. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


They had been driving throughout the night and finally reached a private space port at 8:00 in the morning. They all woke up at around the same time except for Duo and Relena. Relena was carried on the plane and Duo was dragged on the plane.

  
  


"How much sleep can someone need. It's dishonorable for someone to sleep like that." Wufei looked at Dup with disgust. He was snoring loudly with some drool hanging from his mouth. Suddenly a blood curling scream ripped through the air and they all raced to Relena's bed, except for Heero who was already there. Duo had woken up to the scream and was last to get there. They saw Relena move spasmodically. She shot right up breathing heavily with sweat trickling down her face. 

  
  


"I-It was the premonition again Heero." He gently took her hand and brushed her sweat away with the back of his hand. He kissed her on the cheek.

  
  


"Go back to sleep." She flushed a crimson colour and layed back down again. The others were again shocked at his sudden display of emotion but said nothing. 

  
  


"I love you Heero." she whispered quietly.

  
  


"Ashiteru too Relena." Duo's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

  
  


"I'm going to get some more sleep." Duo said as he fell back into another bed. 

  
  


"Sleep in another room Duo." Trowa said quietly.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Do you have any idea how loud you are when you sleep Maxwell?" Wufei asked grabbing him by his minister's collar and dragging him out of the bed.

  
  


"No. I'm quiet as a mouse when I sleep." the others rolled their eyes and. "Fine." he marched out of the room muttering stuff about non-stop complaints.

  
  


"He's right. We should all get some sleep." The others nodded but Wufei decided to meditate instead. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"We're here." Dr. J announced giddily.

  
  


"Some of us aren't that happy to be here." Relena said coldly. She grabbed her bags refusing assistance from anyone except Heero and brushed past Dr. J making sure to hit him on the way out. They all walked out to where Relena stood. Suddenly pictures of the past flashed before her eyes and she dropped her bags as she fell to her knees.

  
  


_"Papa Papa come see this!" Relena exclaimed. She was only around 5 in this. Her father rushed out to meet her and picked her up._

  
  


_"It's beautiful Relena. But it's even better here with you." They were standing on a cliff, watching the sun set over the sea. Suddenly the house burst into flames. Relena screamed and covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. "Hide Relena. Come back here someday when everything's okay. I love you darling." He quickly rushed back in the house while she ran under a thorn bush which only she could get to. She saw herself fall asleep. She awoke in a lab of some sort..._

  
  


"Relena, Relena! Earth to Relena!" Duo yelled. Suddenly Relena fainted. "What did I do?" Heero caught her before she hit the ground. She came around after a couple seconds.

  
  


"What happened Relena?" Heero asked softly.

  
  


"I... I saw my past." 

  
  


"It's been a long journey you're probably just tired from the trip." she shook her head.

  
  


"My father and I were watching the sun set over the sea. It's just like Provit Cliff behind the... old mansion. Oh it was beautiful... but then the house set on fire. My papa ran back into the house and told me to hide. He ran back inside while I ran under the thorn bush... which only Johnny and I could get into." she cocked her head to one side, "the house then exploded and I fell asleep crying. I then woke up in a room..."

  
  


"What next?" Duo asked.

  
  


"You." she stated a little annoyed with him, remembering he had wrecked her dream. 

  
  


"Oh hehe sorry." Duo giggled.

  
  


"It's alright." she said, her voice was filled with sadness.

  
  


"Who was Johnny?" Quatra asked.

  
  


"He was... my brother." It all started to come back to her. She looked up at the sky a smile spreading across her face. "He and me would always cause trouble with our little games. He was my age. He was my... twin brother. We dug a place under the thorn bush where we could hide when we got in trouble. He went away on a trip and he wasn't there when the house exploded! That means he could still be alive!" They all looked at her in shock.

  
  


"That's right Miss Relena." She turned around and faced Dr. J. "I have a little surprise for you." Suddenly he stepped out of the way and there stood a boy Relena's age with the same Honey-blonde hair and violet eyes. He was the same height as Relena and all their features resembled each others. 

  
  


"J-Johnny?" Relena squinted her eyes and looked deep in his eyes. 

  
  


"Kasma Garo." He said quietly. Suddenly she remembered what that meant.

  
  


"That means, it's me, in our secret language." she whispered almost in disbelief. "It is you!" she ran up to the boy and jumped up on him to hug him. She had tears in her eyes. "Where were you all these year?" 

  
  


"Well, I knew you had lost your memory due to Dr. J's memory suppressant that he injected you with so you forgot everything. I decided to wait here for you because I knew Dr. J would one day call you back. I've missed you so much Relena." he had tears in his eyes as well.

  
  


"Melliardo would have remembered you, he could have told me."

  
  


"I wanted you to remember me." she gave him another hug.

  
  


"Oh my goodness! I forgot to introduce you to my friends the Gundam Pilots." she said wiping up her tears. "This is Trowa Barton, Quatra Rababa Winner, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell and my boyfriend Heero Yuy." Duo gently elbowed Heero.

  
  


"Hey you're her boyfriend now. Oooh." Heero punched him, hard. "Ow." 

  
  


"Cut it out. Both of you. Oh we must call Melliardo. He will be so happy to hear from you." 

  
  


"Johnny, why don't you show them all their rooms." Dr. J suggested. Johnny nodded and they all walked to a large building. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Johnny led them to a large room with a table and 10 chairs in the middle of the room. There was a vid-phone on the other side of the room. 

  
  


"May we call Melliardo now?" she was eager to see and talk to him again.

  
  


"Sure." They walked over to the phone and she hastily dialled the number. 

  
  


"Hi Pagan! I must speak with Melliardo can you put him on the phone?"

  
  


"Of course Miss Relena." she waited for Melliardo to appear.

  
  


"Hello Relena. So how have you been doing?"

  
  


"Well I got some of my memory back and I remembered Johnny!"

  
  


"That's excellent Relena!"

  
  


"That's not all! Johnny wasn't in the house when it exploded, he was away on a trip. And guess what?" Relena could hardly contain her joy.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"HE'S HERE!!!" 

  
  


"Are you serious?"

  
  


"She's serious Melliardo." Johnny said as he stepped into the screen. Melliardo's eyes widened in disbelief.

  
  


"Johnny! Oh my god! How have you been doing all these years?"

  
  


"Ah, you know. Same as always." Melliardo rolled his eyes knowing what that meant.

  
  


"How many times does that mean you've been arrested?" he asked jokingly.

  
  


"I'll let you two talk alone." she said smiling. She skipped over to Heero and the other Gundam pilots. "Oh, Heero. I'm so happy!" she said giving him a kiss. He returned the kiss and they were about to go further when...

  
  


"Ahem!!!" Dr. J appeared in the door. Relena blushed and Heero glared at Dr. J. "Johnny hurry up!" Relena ran back over to the vid-phone.

  
  


"Bye Melliardo." they said simultaneously. Melliardo laughed.

  
  


"I'll talk to you soon. Bye." the screen then went blank.

  
  


"I've only been happier a very few times." she glanced at Heero and all the other pilots saw it and stifled black a giggle, Duo was turning blue trying to hold back his laughter. "Duo you really shouldn't be laughing. I've come across you and Hilde getting quite 'happy'." Duo put his pouting look on his face. "I'm sorry Duo, but only Hildi thinks you're cute when you do that." she gave him a light pat on the cheek. 

  
  


"Well now that we've had enough of that, please have a seat." They all sat down except for Trowa who leaned against the wall. "Come here my boy. You won't be able to hear from back there." Trowa did a single flip in the air with his gymnastic training and landed perfectly beside his chair and sat down. "Well I think it's time that Relena meets with her co-pilots. You by the way will be the leader of your group." Suddenly two girls walked in. One girl had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a tan coloured blouse and had a pair of jeans. The other girl had black hair and green eyes. She wore loose black sweat pants and a sports bra like training shirt. 

  
  


"Welcome back Lena." The black hair girl spoke. Relena looked at the two girls, she seemed to remember them from somewhere but couldn't pinpoint it. "You still don't remember us do you?" she asked a little disappointed.

  
  


"You're... Jena." she pointed to the brown haired girl, "and you're Kat!" Relena exclaimed pointing at the black haired girl. The two girls nodded their heads frantically.

  
  


"Dr. J, I think we should give her the shot." Relena's eyes windened.

  
  


"What shot?" 

  
  


"Oh, It's just a needle to bring back your memory." they answered simply. 

  
  


"Okay." 

  
  


"Follow me." Relena got up and followed him. Heero got up and walked right behind her. "Lie down here." he pointed to a bed and she did as she was told. Heero was standing beside her bed. 

  
  


"Well, here goes everything." she took a deep breathe. Dr. J walked over with a huge needle. "You're going to give me a shot that big!?!" She gasped at the sight of the huge syringe. 

  
  


"Yes, is something wrong?"

  
  


"Yes something's wrong! That thing is huge!" she yelled cringing back. She bumped into Heero's firm chest.

  
  


"Heero hold her down." Heero gently layed her down on the table. "You won't even feel it, Relena... may I call you that?"

  
  


"Just call me Lena." 

  
  


"This should make you fall asleep for a while." She felt something prick as he put the needle in her arm. Suddenly her eyelids got heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"How can she actually fall asleep while a killer doctor is injecting her with a killer needle!?!" Duo shouted as he looked at the needle in horror. 

  
  


"Weak fool." Kat mumbled.

  
  


"What did you say?" Duo glared at her.

  
  


"I said you were a weak fool." she said matter-of-factly. Duo shot her a death glare and cursed under his breathe.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


___It was the same premonition as before. She saw everything from before, all the games she would play with Johnny all the pranks they would pull and all her memories. Then the house exploded and she woke up in a room._

  
  


_"Hello little girl. You're going to train from now on." It was Dr. J._

  
  


_"Where's my papa? Where's Johnny? Where's my family!?!" _

  
  


_"They're all gone. You're going to train so you can get revenge on the one who did this to you." _

  
  


_"Yes. I will get my revenge." Relena watched as she, Kat and Jena trained. Kat and Jen were good but they were nowhere near as good as Relena. Relena watched all the years go by. She watched her learn how to fight. How to hack. How to break and enter silently. How to use weapons. How to pilot mobile suits and finally how to use a Gundam. Finally she saw the day they were told they would forget all this and try to live normal lives, they were all sad but none of them cried or showed much emotion. They all were told they'd remember if the time came when they'd need to_ _remember. Then her life with the Dorlians started and she woke up_.

  
  


She found herself laying down in her bed with Heero sitting in the chair beside her. She silently got up and walked towards the door and silently slipped out and down the halls. She snuck past the room where everyone else was and made it to the hangar. She made her way down the halls until she found it. Angel Demon. It was a black with silver streaks looking like claw marks on it. She silently went up the foot lift to the cockpit and opened it. She saw her chair where she had fought countless times. Everything was dusty from not being touched for so many years. She sat down and ran a full analysis. It was perfect. It felt strange yet familiar.

  
  


"Time to see if I truly remember." She closed the cockpit and powered it up. The whole building rumbled and Kat glanced over to Jena who glanced back and they raced to the hangar knowing what it was. Everyone followed suit. When they reached the hangar they saw 1 mobile suit charging up.

  
  


"She's back." Jena said quietly. 

  
  


"Lena wait up!" Kat yelled. Jena and Kat raced to their Gundams. Jena and Kat jumped into the cockpit's of their gundams. They turned on their gundams and opened the vid-link. "Ice Demon ready for action!"

  
  


"Fire Demon all set!"

  
  


"Angel Demon ready, let's go have some fun!" Relena shot out of the hangar with Kat and Jena behind her. Relena flew over the hangar and opened the cockpit. "Wufei! Get Nataku because I'm going to show you that woman can kick your sorry ass!" 

  
  


"Nataku isn't here!" 

  
  


"Oh pplease Wufei! Look to your left!" Wufei looked to his left and saw Nataku. 

  
  


"What the hell?"

  
  


"All your Gundams were brought here. After all you all did re-build yours." They all glared at Dr. J but said nothing.

  
  


"Kat, Jena. Take your pick." They both smirked.

  
  


"This is going to be fun."

  
  


"Oh definitely. I pick Heavy Arms. That is if you're up to the challenge Trowa Barton." Trowa smirked.

  
  


"Hang on Kat." Trowa jumped up to Heavy Arms.

  
  


"Is the God of Death ready to take on a Fire Demon?"

  
  


"Yeeha!" Duo raced towards Deathscythe. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Are you ready Wufei?" He smirked.

  
  


"Get ready Woman." 

  
  


"Why Wufei, I thought we had agreed on you calling me Relena did we not?"

  
  


"We did indeed Woman."

  
  


"Let us begin." Relena raced forward, just as he was about to shoot out the dragon weapon she shot upwards and aimed her sword at him and shot ice shards out. They were as large as boulders but as sharp as knives. "Wufei, you suck!" The ice had gotten right in the joints of the shoulder and the arms fell off, the third one had landed by his waist in the command dispenser making Nataku immobilized from the waist down. Wufei started muttering about injustice and dishonor and such as she brought his suit back to the hangar. She landed Angel Demon and walked over to meet Wufei. "Really Wufei, I would have expected more from you since after all Men are so much better than Woman." she said sarcastically. She helped him out of Nataku. "I'll get him fixed by the end of the week." She hopped down and walked to Heero and Quatra who were looking at her with utter shock written all over their faces. "I'm still the same old me, except for the fact that I can fight." 

  
  


"Well I'm glad for that." Quatra said calmly but he was still shocked. Deathscythe and Heavy Arms came back in pretty much the same state as Nataku." Duo was pretty pissed off but Trowa shook hands with Kat saying congratulations and such.

  
  


"Wow, that took more energy than I thought it would, I think I'll crash." Relena walked out of the hangar leaving Jena and Kat very confused.

  
  


"She was never tired like that."

  
  


"I know. After a fight that short she would usually go bouncing off the walls afterwards." They both shrugged and walked out of the room. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Relena quickly raced around looking for Johnny. Finally she found his drinking some coffee. "Hi."

  
  


"Oh hey sis."

  
  


"I remember everything. Remember that time, we were having a gum bubble blowing contest and you had at least 10 packages of bubble gum in your mouth and you had a huge bubble going then Melliardo came in and it popped and got all over his hair?" Johnny laughed at this.

  
  


"Yeah I remember. I got grounded at least 3 weeks. But it was so funny when Melliardo had to cut his hair!" they both laughed at this. "I"ve missed you so much. Did you miss me?"

  
  


"Well, I thought you were dead and oh how I missed you. But then I lost my memory. Remember when we dug the little place under the thorn bush? We came in covered in dirt and mud and there was a ball that evening."

  
  


"How long did we get grounded for that?"

  
  


"About 2 weeks. Remember we were ushered to our room and we both had to take a shower and get dressed in 10 minutes. Oh that was hectic!" She suddenly yawned. "Hmm. Well I'm exhausted. Probably the side effect of the needle. I better get some sleep. We'll catch up later." she then walked off to her room and fell right to sleep. Relena saw everything of her past again. She smiled at the parts with her at the Sanq kingdom and twisted and turned restlessly at the training parts of her war past. She destroyed so many innocent lives. She shot right up. She grabbed her hands in a tight fists to stop them from shaking. She finally managed to regain her composure and walked off.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

  
  


"Oh, hey Lena. So what exactly have you been up to these last 9 year?" Relena, Kat and Jena sat down at a table in the lounge.

  
  


"Well after I got the memory suppresser I went to live with the Dorlians. I met Heero on the beach, of course he covered his face not wanting me to see. After that he transferred into my school saying he'd kill me. Well that never happened. Anyways, my father died due to Oz and I chased after Heero. That led me to Antarctica where Lucretzia Noin told me Zechs Marquese was actually Melliardo Peacecraft, my brother and that I was the one who was going to rule in the Sanc Kingdom. Anyways I did rule the sanc kingdom and followed the rules of pacifism because it was both my father's deals. Well the Sanc Kingdom got destroyed after an attack. I was then forced into becoming Queen of the World. Treiz Kushrinada came back and took over destroying all the pacifism I created. Melliardo became leader of the White Fang and was aboard Libra while the Gundam pilots were on Peace Million. I went to Libra to try and stop the attack Libra was planning but failed. Heero came to rescue me but the war had already started. When they were about to crash Libra onto the Earth Dr. J and the other scientists stopped it." Kat's eyes were pretty much bulging out of her head. "There's more. After the Eve wars I became Vice Foreign Minister and was in charge of the ESUN and the colonies peace delegation. Marimeia then came and I got kidnapped and would be killed if I didn't tell the public to bow down to her. They would use colony X18999 dropping onto earth so no one could attack them. Trowa, Duo and Heero stopped it by infiltrating their base while Quatra retrieved the Gundams which were hurtling towards the sun. Wufei however did not agree with my pacifist laws so he joined with Marimeia but at the end saw the people fighting for peace with nothing and he joined our side. We were in an underground fortress guarded by 8 protection sheilds. Heero blasted through them with 3 shots of his buster rifle. On the third shot Wing Zero blew up because of a fight he had in the Earth's atmosphere with Wufei. Heero managed to live and get into the base. Dakim Barton was killed after attempting to shoot me but Marimeia lunged in the way getting a shot in the right side of her chest. Heero then came in and shot her to end her pain but she was saved by Lady Une ordering people to get her to a doctor, and Heero promised to never kill anyone again."

  
  


"Oh my god! I went to go live with the Fered's nothing much else happened. Kat went to love with the Shinzuko family and was made the princess of Japan."

  
  


"Hey when we finish up here why don't you both come to the Sanc Kingdom for a visit?"

  
  


"Yeah that'd be cool!" They chatted on and on about what happened to them and other stuff.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Alright, now that Relena is back and looks like she has settled in we're going to do some training. Since you girls got to pick last time for you mobile suit battle the boys get to pick what style of combat and who they want to battle. We can't have mobile suit battles because Deathscythe, Heavy Arms and Altron have been damaged."

  
  


"Nataku." Wufei corrected. "I pick Relena. I will have my justice." The ends of her lips curled into a smile.

  
  


"Gladly. I'll be sure to whip you butt again."

  
  


"I'll take you on Trowa." Quatra said.

  
  


"I want a rematch Jena." Duo said hopping up and down.

  
  


"Oh definitely."

  
  


"Well Heero I guess I get the leader of the boys." Kat said simply.

  
  


"Boys pick the combat style." Dr. J said impatiently. Wufei thought for a moment but then decided.

  
  


"I pick a sword fight." Wufei stated.

  
  


"I pick an eating contest!" Duo yelled. 

  
  


"Maxwell! Pick something in the least bit honorable!"

  
  


"Alright alright. I pick Karate." 

  
  


"Oh you're dead Maxwell. Jena's specialty is Karate." Kat laughed. Duo gulped.

  
  


"I pick chess." Trowa said. Quatra nodded his agreement.

  
  


"Fencing." Heero said coldly. Suddenly Relena blacked out and leaned against the wall for support.

  
  


"Umm. Wufei I'm going to have to postpone it until tomorrow. I'm feeling really..." she suddenly collapsed. Heerp gently picked her up. 

  
  


"What the hell did you give her?" He yelled shooting a death glare at Dr. J.

  
  


"It must be one of the side effects of the drug. She should be fine in a day or so."

  
  


"But Dr. J, we didn't collapse when you gave us our injections." 

  
  


"I gave you a smaller amount of a different drug." They looked at him with quizzical looks. "I gave her a stronger dosage so she would remember everything like it happened yesterday."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Don't ask me anymore questions. Heero take her to her room." Dr. J then walked out of the room. Heero slowly left the room with the other Gundam pilots following leaving two very confused pilots. 

  
  


"Huh?"

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"She has been resting way too much for this to be a side effect of the drug." Trowa said quietly. 

  
  


"I agree. Do you think it could have to do with Johnny?" Quatra asked.

  
  


"I took a blood sample and they're the exact same. He is her twin brother." Trowa said. Suddenly Relena started to stir, her head was pounding and her chest hurt.

  
  


"Hey, Lena are you okay?" Duo asked as he noticed her breathing. She stood up but collapsed and got on all four with her left hand clutching the left side of her chest. Her breathing was short and quick and she was gasping for air.

  
  


"I can't breathe." she panted. 

  
  


Heero immediately began shouting orders, "Quatra go get Dr. J." Quatra nodded and ran out of the room like a bullet. "Relena calm down." She let out a cry of pain and clutched her chest harder. Dr. J came rushing in the room. 

  
  


He looked at her symptoms,"damn! She's having a heart failure. We're going to need to operate. Duo, go get some antibiotics and chloroform. Just don't breathe into that stuff." Duo quickly raced off to the med room and returned with all the stuff that was asked for. He dabbed some chloroform onto a tissue and put it up to her nose. "All of you have had intense medical training right?" they all nodded. "Well we're going to have to do a heart transplant. I thought this might happen. There's an artificial heart in the operating room. It works better than a normal heart."

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


The operation went on for hours. Finally they finished and stitched her up carefully monitoring her heart beat. They let Relena sleep for the rest of the day. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Dr. J, how did you know this might happen?" Heero asked when they waited for her to wake up.

  
  


"She had minor problems with her heart in the past. But since they were only minor she just used certain pills. When she lost her memory she stopped using them but since she lead such a peaceful life her heart never got too over-worked. Now that she's back to training her heart wasn't expecting the sudden jolt of using so much energy so her heart got over-worked and well, she fainted." They all nodded and Dr. J left.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Am... Am I dead?" Duo popped up in front of her.

  
  


"Far from it Princess!" She slowly got up.

  
  


"What happened?"

  
  


"Well you're heart failed and we had to operate. You got an artificial heart it works ten time better then a normal one." Duo said excitedly.

  
  


"Well thank you all very much. I owe you all my life. You're all great."

  
  


"Yeah we know." Duo replied. Heero walked over to her from the shadows. "I think this is our cue to leave." They all silently exited.

  
  


"Hi." 

  
  


"How are you feeling?"

  
  


"Okay. But I think I'm feeling like I'm in love with you." He gave her a small smile. "I love it when you smile." He gently kissed her.

  
  


"I was so... afraid... I was going to lose you." he whispered.

  
  


"I would never leave you. Just like you'd never leave me." she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She finally pulled back for some air. "I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep." she snuggled in under the covers. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Are you ready Wufei?" Relena asked in a teasing tone.

  
  


"You bet Woman."

  
  


"If I win you have to stop calling me woman and respect all woman. If you win you get a former Vice Foreign Minister, former Queen of the world and a Princess of the Sanc kingdon as your servant for 1 week." 

  
  


"Are you sure about that Lena? Wufei can be pretty evil." Duo pointed out.

  
  


"I know. Let's begin shall we?" Wufei and Relena were good but Relena's moves were swift, sure, deliberate and graceful. Wufei's moves were swift, sure and deliberate and strong. They went at it for a good couple of hours before Relena pinned him against the wall and kicked his sword out of his hand. She then put the sword horizontally against his neck.

  
  


"Relena wins!" Duo yelled. Relena put back her sword and wiped the sweat off her brow. She then picked up his sword and returned it.

  
  


"Good match Wufei." she said joyfully.

  
  


"Congratulations Relena." he growled.

  
  


"Thank you. Don't worry Wu-fei, we'll have another re-match for you to prove your strength." she then turned to Duo, " Duo it's time for you to dance with Jena." 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Jena walked in the ring with a white Karate robe and pants on. 

  
  


"Let's tango!" Jena decided to take the offensive and lunge out at him with a punch. Duo quickly blocked it and jumped out of the way of her kick.

  
  


"Geez, babe. You're good." Suddenly he got elbowed in the stomache and punched on the back sending him hurtling to the ground. They went at it for about an hour or so.

  
  


"I tire of this. I'll end this now!" She elbowed him in the stomache, grabbed him by the arm jumped up in the air and sent him hurtling to the ground. She finished it off by putting him in a headlock. 

  
  


"Jena wins!" 

  
  


"Don't call me babe." she said as she helped him up. "Heero, Kat go get ready for your fencing match." 

  
  


~~*~~

"Let the match begin!" Kat was good but not nearly as good as Heero. They lunged and thrust for about half an hour. He knocked her sword out of her hand and into the wall. Then he tripped her and stood above her with his sword to her neck.

  
  


"Do you give."

  
  


"I give." She said quietly. He helped her up to her feet and walked over to Relena.

  
  


"Heero wins the match!"

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


_"They're so beautiful!"_

  
  


_"What should we name them?"_

  
  


_"How about... Relena for the girl and Johnny for the boy?" _

  
  


_"Hmm. Relena Peacecraft. It sounds beautiful. Johnny Peacecraft, pefect." The man leaned down and kissed the lady on her forehead. _

  
  


_"Lena! Lena! RELENA!!!" _Her eyes shot open and she saw Duo looming over her. 

  
  


"AAAAhhh!!!" she panted. "Oh god Duo! It's only you. Don't do that again! You scared the living day lights out of me!" she screamed. She finally managed to regain her composure. "What do you want at this hour?"

  
  


"What are you talking about? It's 11:00 am! Even I'm up for heaven's sake!." Relena glanced over at the clock. She moaned and threw it to the other side of the room she plopped back and heard it smash against the wall.

  
  


"There now I can't tell what time it is." she said plopping back. She threw herself under the covers. He reached out for the edge of the covers. "Don't even dare! I have nothing on underneath or below my shirt." he grinned. "I'll tell Hildi and Heero if you do anything you Hentai!" He put on a hurt look even though she couldn't see it. He threw his arms up in the air in a false dispair.

  
  


"Well, you'll be the one explaining it to Dr. J why you were late for the meeting." She quickly slid out from under the covers. "Hey! You are wearing something underneath and below! You baka!" she smirked.

  
  


"It was the only way to shut you up! Out. Now." she quickly shoved him out her door and sighed in relief.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Hi!" she said cheerfully. She was dressed in a bra-like training shirt and caprees. 

  
  


"Relena, Melliardo informed Johnny that you were wanted for a final meeting concerning you tying up lose ends." She rubbed her temples. It had become a habit of hers.

  
  


"What time does it start?" she sighed.

  
  


"In 2 hours." 

  
  


"WHAT!?! How the hell do you expect me to be ready for a meeting in 2 freaking hours!?!" he shrugged.

  
  


"You better find a way or they will hunt you like dogs. You are not to mention to anyone about this. Now go get ready. I'll tell the others and you can drop Johnny off at the Cinq Kingdom later. I expect you to be back in a 3 days at the most." she nodded and left the room. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Oh shit how am I going to get there in half an hour?" 

  
  


"I'll give you and Johnny a lift." Heero murmured. 

  
  


"Oh thank you Heero. Johnny are you ready to go?" Johnny nodded and they quickly boarded Zero. "I can't wait to see Melliardo and Lucretzia!" Wing Zero was silent for most of the way home. They arrived with 5 minutes to spare. When they landed they saw Melliardo, Lucretzia and many many reporters being held back by security guards. She rushed up to them but checked herself before she did anything. She gave them a small respectful bow and turned to Johnny. "Lucretzia... this is Johnny. My twin brother." she whispered so only they could hear it. She walked over to Heero and whispered in his ear, "I'll lead the reporters away while you put Wing Zero in the hangar." they separated and Relena led the reporters away. "Lucretzia, what lose ends were they talking about?" 

  
  


"They want to know where you've been for the last couple of weeks." Relena looked stunned for a moment but then smiled warmly and faced the reporters. "We've arranged for an announcement to be made." 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Johnny, you'll be staying here from now on. That is... if you want to." 

  
  


"I'd love to... you will come and visit won't you?"

  
  


"Of course. I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again. I'm sure the other pilots would be happy to visit as well. Umm... Johnny." he smiled at her.

  
  


"I won't tell anyone about the little secret." he moved two fingers across his lips to make it look like he were zippering it closed. "Make your speech good."

  
  


"I always do." she walked up on stage and heard a horde of applauding. She put her hand up to silence them. "I have been told that you have all been wondering where I have been for the last few weeks. Well I have been at one of the resorts owned by my dear friend, Quatra Winner. He was kind enough to make it so I would not be seen or heard from for a few weeks. As I said before, I do not feel I am ready to be Vice Foreign Minister. I will return to the position when I feel I am ready. If there are any more questions I will answer them now. I can't have a barrage of questions so we will go rows first 4 rows please stand if you have a question. At least 20 people stood. _'Oh this is going to take me longer than I thought.'_

  
  


"Miss Relena, who was that boy you flew here with?" This reporter was dressed in all black.

  
  


"That man would be Heero Yuy."

  
  


"No the other boy?"

  
  


"That other man would be my twin brother Johnny Peacecraft." she said calmly. 

  
  


"But Johnny Peacecraft was proclaimed dead when the Cinq Kingdom blew up."

  
  


"He was away on vacation. Now please, he was not the reason why I was called down here from my vacation."

  
  


The questions finally finished around 3:00 in the morning.

  
  


"I 'Yawn' can't believe how long that took." she stumbled her way to her room. She took a nice long bath and then went straight to sleep.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"-and this is the dining room. Well now I think you've seen all the rooms of the Cinq Kingdom now. It's very similar to the design of the original mansion but there are a few more rooms and some rooms are in different areas. Please excuse me I have to do something of personal matters. Will you be able to find your way around by your self?"

  
  


"Yeah I'll be fine. If I can't find my way I'll just ask some of the servants. Plus you don't always have to be so formal, I am your twin brother after all." she smiled and nodded and walked off. 

~~*~~

  
  


She picked up her keys and walked out to the garage. She hopped onto her motorcycle and sped away. She had dressed in normal clothes, light beige caprees with a blue halter top. She stopped just in front of the old mansion and hid her motorbike behind a bush. She walked through the burnt hallways until she reached the other side. She quickly ran out and she stood in the exact spot as she did when she was 5. She looked around and saw the scene play over and over in her mind. "I could have stopped him. It was all my fault... It was all my fault." a single tear made it's way down her cheek. She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She didn't even have to look to see who he was. 

  
  


"It's not your fault." he whispered.

  
  


"But it is. I could have stopped him from going back inside." she could feel his breathe tickle her ear.

  
  


"What would have happened if he stayed? The terrorists would hunt him down. It was better that he died with his family." She pulled out of his grasp but gently. She walked over to the thorn bush. She waved for him to come to her. He obeyed and watched as she gently lifted back some branches with thorn. 

  
  


"Oh my gosh, it's still here." He walked over to see what she was looking at. "Johnny and me would always get in some sort of trouble and whenever we did we would hide in here. One time I tried to give Melliardo a hair cut while he slept. I got grounded at least 4 weeks." she looked up at him and saw a small smile creep up on his lips. "Well we better be heading back. I'm sure they're wondering where we've been." They walked together through the house and Relena saw a sport car parked right in front of the house. She walked over to the bush and pulled out her motorbike. "I'll see you back at the palace Heero." she hopped on her bike and sped out of view. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"I promise I will come and visit as often as I can." she gave a hug to Johnny, Melliardo and Lucretzia.

  
  


"Be careful Miss Relena."

  
  


"Lucretzia really, you can just call me Relena."

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


"Melliardo, you better watch out. Johnny's back and we all know that means more unprofessional hair cuts." she joked earning a playful hit from Johnny. "Bye, I love all of you." she then hopped into the cockpit and Wing Zero took off. They were about half way through the way when Relena couldn't hold the question in any longer. "Heero, why do you still follow Dr. J's orders?"

  
  


He didn't seem at all shocked by the question. "He gave me the mission to go do operation Meteor and if he hadn't I wouldn't have met you."

  
  


"I love you Heero."

  
  


"Hn."

  
  


"I'll take that as a you love me too."

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


They heard Wing Zero land. "Hey, Heero and Lena are back!" They all went to the Hangar to greet them. 

  
  


"Hi everyone." Relena greeted.

  
  


"Hey."

  
  


"Oh Quatra, I hope you don't mind about me lying about staying at one of your resorts."

  
  


"I don't mind at all." 

  
  


"Thank you very much. It was the only excuse I could think of." she looked over and saw Wufei muttering stuff about dishonor and injustice. "Wufei, you aren't still mad about our little sword fight are you?" he kept muttering to himself. "Don't worry there will be plenty more time to have a re-match. But I think right now I'm going to go to sleep." she walked off to her room and collapsed on her bed. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"You're all probably wondering by now why I called you all down here to train. Well the truth is, is that there is a rebellion forming. It's the remainder of the Trez Faction, the White Fang and Oz. They're planning on conquering the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. I am to understand that you knew of this is that correct?" All eyes were on her.

  
  


"Yes." she whispered.

  
  


"Why didn't you tell anyone Lena?" 

  
  


"I told Noin I would tell the Preventers about it."

  
  


"We were never informed." Wufei stated.

  
  


"I didn't think it would be a problem and I didn't want Lucretzia to worry so I lied to her. I also wanted to see exactly what they were planning on doing." They became completely silent. Relena managed to slip silently out of the room without Dr. J noticing. She quickly ran down the halls to the hangar and jumped up to Angel Demon, she just sat in the cockpit thinking.

  
  


"Hey, where did Relena go?" Dr. J asked as he finally noticed she wasn't there.

  
  


"Elsewhere." Trowa said in his normal quiet voice. All of the gundam pilots had seen her leave but didn't say anything. 

  
  


"Well, somebody go inform her we will be attacking them in two days." he then got up and left the room leaving them to discuss what just happened.

  
  


"Well we better go make some last minute check-ups on the demons." Kat said to Jena.

  
  


"Agreed." All the pilots stood up and walked to the hangar. When they got there they saw someone lying down on the head of Angel Demon. "She always used to do that when we were younger." Jena whispered. They all silently went to their Gundams. 

  
  


"Miss Relena!" She sat up at the sound of Quatra's voice.

  
  


"You can call me Relena or Lena Quatra." he smiled up at her.

  
  


"We're attacking in two days. You might want to prepare Angel Demon!" She layed back down.

  
  


"Alright." She heard Quatra walk away and she jumped down into the cockpit. She turned on he laptop and ran a full system scan. She glanced it over. "What the hell?" 

  
  


"Self detonation in 60... 59... 58..." All the pilots glanced up.

  
  


"Oh shit oh shit!" she typed frantically to stop it. 

  
  


"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... self detonating device shut down." She sighed in relief. 

  
  


"What the hell did you do Wo- Relena?" Wufei was screaming at her from below. 

  
  


"I don't know. Someone else tampered with the system." she hopped down to meet the others. "I did a full system scan and then I found some changes which I didn't make and then it started the countdown for self detonation. It could be the Zer- um... never mind." they all looked at her with wide eyes they had figured it out.

  
  


"You have the Zero system!?!" Duo shouted. 

  
  


"Uh... well... Dr. J sort of downloaded it for me when I was little and I used it." she clasped her hands together and twirled her thumbs around each other. 

  
  


"You know how to use the Zero system?" Duo asked in disbelief.

  
  


"Sort of." she said quietly. "I have to finish up." she quickly jumped up glad to get away from that conversation. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


She took her dinner to her room afraid that they'd question her about the Zero system. She started hacking away at her computer. Suddenly she heard footsteps she slowly grabbed her gun and twirled around to find a gun in the middle of her forehead. 

  
  


"Now please Miss Dorlian. Don't make me shoot you. Put down the gun and stand up slowly." She slowly put down her gun on the vanity table and stood up. "Now, we're going to walk through this building and you're not going to scream or do anything suspicious."

  
  


"Just because you have a gun to my head does not mean I will scream. I've had guns to my head, my heart and my neck quite a few times. I'm not scared of being shot at all." She said cooly. He looked shocked for a moment but then shoved her forward. She walked casually down the hall. She purposely took a wrong turn and walked by the dinner room. The doors were made of a clear bullet proof material. The gunman was too busy to notice that all the Gundam pilots had seen them. They all snuck out and followed them. Duo went outside and found his car.

  
  


"Whoever thought the God of Death would sabotage a pathetic van." He quickly went to work under the hood. 

  
  


"Oops I guess I took a wrong turn." Relena said innocently.

  
  


"What the hell are you trying to pull?" He shoved the gun into her temple.

  
  


"If you damage my brain I won't be much help to you for whatever you're planning." he growled but didn't push it into her temple any harder. Suddenly they heard something fall and while his head was turned, Relena saw the perfect opportunity. In 1 swift movement she raised his hand up and grabbed the gun, she then tripped him and she grabbed his arms and tightly pulled them against his back. She searched him for any other weapons and dug up 2 other guns 3 knives and some pepper spray. "Ooh, I always wanted to do this." she quickly grabbed the pepper spray and sprayed it into his eyes. The other pilots saw her kneeling on his back on top of his arms spraying pepper spray into his eyes. "Throw me a pair of handcuffs the pepper spray's empty now." Trowa threw her a pair and she placed them tightly on his wrists. They took him to a holding cell. "Who do you work for?"

  
  


"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you." She took out a gun and pointed it to his head.

  
  


"What do you say about now?"

  
  


"You're no pacifist." he spat just barely missing her.

  
  


"You're right I'm not a pacifist. Both my father's were pacifists, but I'm not."

  
  


"You might as well talk or we'll drug you." He turned his head away. "Wufei go get some truth syrum."

  
  


"I'm not-"

  
  


"Shutup and do it!" he mumbled something and then went to go get the syrum. He came back 5 minutes later. She took the needle and injected him with it. They waited silently for the drug to take effect. "Who do you work for?"

  
  


"The... K.P.F." he said groggily.

  
  


"What does that mean?" she had learned how to keep her voice monotone like Heero.

  
  


His voice was void of any emotion, it was almost as if we was the living dead. "Kill Peacecraft Foundation." Her eyes widened and she went ghostly white. 

  
  


"Why do you want to kill the Peacecrafts?"

  
  


"To get rid of false peace."

  
  


"What do you mean by false peace?"

  
  


"The peace is too weak. Every country is too weak and can not defend themselves from attacks."

  
  


"We have the Preventers."

  
  


"They are no good." All of a sudden he went unconscious. 

  
  


"Damn!" she stormed out of the room with Wufei, Trowa and Heero following her. Her mind was clouded, she couldn't think properly. She sat down at the nearest chair in the dining room and began rubbing her temples. She put her hands in tight fists to prevent them from shaking. "I need your honest opinion... what do you all think of the peace?"

  
  


"I think they're right. It is a false peace." Relena struggled to choke back the tears from Wufei's words.

  
  


"It can be managed but only if all the countries agree." She stood up and walked out of the room tears falling from her eyes. 

  
  


"She's so weak." 

  
  


"A woman's tears can be stronger than a Gundam Wufei." 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


'SMACK!' "How could you be so cruel Wufei? Do you have no heart?" Wufei glared back at her.

  
  


"Of course I have a heart!" Wufei's voice matched hers.

  
  


"Yeah well you sure haven't shown it now have you!?!" Jena was furious with him. 

  
  


"And what do you plan to do about it onna!?"

  
  


"Demons always get their revenge." her voice was so cold it sent a shiver down his back. Jena turned on her heels and marched out of the room. 

  
  


"Cold hearted ass." Kat murmured as she passed him on the way out.

  
  


"Well you showed them Wu-man." Duo said as he slapped him on the back. 

  
  


"I wonder what she meant by Demons always get their revenge." Trowa whispered to mainly himself but the others heard. 

  
  


"I have to agree with them Wu-man. You were pretty cold." 

  
  


"Oh so now you're going on their side!?!"

  
  


"Yeah. I think we all are Wu-man. You were the most heartless jerk."

  
  


"I don't even get what I did." 

  
  


"Go apologize to her."

  
  


"I will not apologize to a woman." he spat. Heero couldn't hold it back any longer. He lunged out with a punch and it landed right on his cheek. Duo and Quatra held him back before he could do anything more. 

  
  


"Come on Heero. Doing that won't do anything. Go to Relena, I'm betting she'll need someone right now." Heero saw the sense in Duo's words through his rage and left the room. They all left without saying another word. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"I know you're there Heero." He emerged from the shadows. "I'm sorry for being so emotional." she quickly wiped up her tears with the back of her hand. Heero sat beside her on the bed and put an arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulders. "Well, now I know the last 2 years of my life have been a total waste of time." 

  
  


"That's not true Relena." 

  
  


"Probably the only 3 good things have happened to me in the last 2 years are regaining my memory, finding my twin Johnny... and the best on would have been finding you." He gently lifted her head up with his fingers. He slowly moved down and kissed her. She kissed back making this kiss passionate. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They stopped and Relena rolled her eyes. "Who is it?"

  
  


"It's Dr. J. Is Heero in there with you?" Heero shook her head telling her to say no.

  
  


"Yes, why?" He sighed and plopped his head down.

  
  


"I must speak with him in private." Heero slowly got up and left the room.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


There was another knock on the door which woke her up from her dream. She moaned. "Damn people!" she trudged over to the door and flung it open. Duo, Quatra, Trowa, Jena and Kat were standing by the door. Duo had a fake hurt look.

  
  


"Yeesh, Wufei really did put you in a bad mood." 

  
  


"Oh sorry about that. I must've looked like hell when I opened the door." Kat and Jena nodded. She laughed at this.

  
  


"Well we're going out to dinner in half an hour do you want to come?"

  
  


"Yeah sure. Well I better start getting ready, I'll meet you all in south exit?" they nodded and left. She walked over to the washroom to take a shower. After that she picked out a dark burgundy spaghetti strap top with a tight black skirt. She put her hair in a neat pony tail and then walked out to the foyer where she greeted Kat, Trowa and Quatra. 

  
  


"Hey Lena!" she waved. "Wow you look amazing today!" Kat said joyfully.

  
  


"You mean I don't always?" she asked teasingly.

  
  


"That's exactly what I mean! You always look like a pile of shit!" she said teasingly back. They both giggled. Suddenly Duo and Heero came down. Heero walked over to Relena and held out his arm which she gladly took. They waited another 10 minutes. "Where the hell is she?" 

  
  


"I'll go check on her." Relena made her way up the stairs to her room. "She's usually very punctual I wonder why she's late." Relena gently knocked on the door. "Jena, are you okay?" There was no answer. "Jena?" she knocked on the door but harder this time. "JENA!?!" Relena was beating at the door by this time. Relena was almost clawing away at the doorknob which was locked. She quickly took out her gun and shot at the handle until it came off.

  
  


'BANG! BANG!' All their heads turned to up the stairs. 'BANG!' without another moments hesitation they all ran upstairs to the sound of the gunshot.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


As soon as the lock was shot out Relena quickly ran inside. "Jena!" she saw Jena strapped to a chair on the other side of the room. She quickly ran over without thinking and drew out her knife. Suddenly Jena's eyes went wide but all she could do was shriek because she was gagged. Suddenly she felt something hit her head and she fell to the ground unconscious. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"It came from Jena's room!" They all followed Kat to Jena's room where they saw the door wide open. They all silently went to the door and took out their guns. They formed a circle where they all faced out so they could cover each other's back. They raced over to Jena who was still tied to the chair but unconscious. "Oh my god Jena!" Kat quickly kneeled by her and picked up the knife below underneath her chair. It had a gold handle with little diamonds in it that represented a dove. It had a little sapphire to represent it's eye. Heero quickly grabbed it out of her hand and glanced it over.

  
  


"This is Relena's knife."

  
  


"What? How do you know?"

  
  


"I gave it to her."

  
  


~~*~~ Flashback~~*~~

  
  


"Oh Heero, you shouldn't have."

  
  


"I saw it and it just reminded me of you. It has a dove on it, dove's, to me, are angels of peace. That's what you are, an angel of peace." She gave him a huge hug. 

  
  


"I'll keep it with me always and forever."

  
  


~~*~~End of Flashback~~*~~

  
  


Kat managed to un-gag her "he took her." was the first thing Jena spilled from her lips.

  
  


"Who took her?"

  
  


"This... guy. I couldn't see his face. He came behind her and hit her on the head with a board or something."

  
  


"Hey, you guys might want to take a look at this." Duo waved an envelope with embroidering on it. Heero quickly snatched the note.

  
  


_Gundam Pilots,_

_ If you wish to see your little princess again hand over the Gundams. You will receive a phone call at 8:00pm. Oh and by the way, you can kill your prisoner. _

  
  


_From,_

_ K.P.F._

  
  


"Damn." Heero crumpled the letter. 

  
  


"We can't give up the Gundams... but we can't sacrifice Relena either." Quatra whispered.

  
  


"Lena can take care of herself. But just as a safety measure why don't we dress up some of the Leo's to look like the Gundams?" Jena asked.

  
  


"We don't have enough time to do it. The phone call is in 15 minutes." They all looked down in dismay.

  
  


"Wait a second! They told us to hand over the Gundams right?" they all nodded. "Well, Kat and me don't really have Gundams. We have Demons. You guys can set your Gundams so the Zero system will turn on when activated by unknown fingerprints instead of self detonating. One of you can handle Angel Demon. We'll make a distraction and the rest go and find Relena." Jena said excitedly as her plan designing skills were coming in handy. 

  
  


"Where's Wufei anyways?" Duo asked looking for him in the shadows or something. 

  
  


"He left with Nataku some time ago. He's most likely pretty uncomfortable with how things are here." Quatra said quietly. 

  
  


"Do you... do you think he was the one who took Relena?" they shook their heads.

  
  


"He'd probably want a re-match of the sword fight instead." Duo joked, no one laughed. "Who's going to break it to the Doc?" No one made a move to volunteer. "Fine, I'll do it." Kat's head suddenly twitched.

  
  


"Actually... who ever said Dr. J had to know?" They all looked at her like she had gone mad. 

  
  


"Are you nuts!?! If he finds out he's going to kill us all!" 

  
  


"He doesn't have to find out then. All we have to do is pretend Relena is out shopping or something. Our demons are ready to go and fight when we need to use them."

  
  


"He's still going to kill us when he finds out Relena didn't go shopping."

  
  


"He's not going to find out."

  
  


"He's going to see Relena not come back with you and then he's going to find out that she has no shopping bag and then he's going to find out..." he saw Kat and Jena exchanging evil grins. "What are you two planning?"

  
  


"Here's the deal." she made sure to keep her voice low enough so only the pilots could hear. "Jena and me are going to go out shopping and max out our credit cards. Then we're going to say Relena met some really cute guy who asked her out on a date and she said yes and went with him. Then we're going to say we brought back her stuff with us so she could start the date right away. Heero we all know you like her so act like you normally would if she went out on a date with someone else for the time being." 

  
  


"Hey that's actually a good idea!" Duo said after finally getting it. Jena and Kat exchanged another set of wicked grins.

  
  


"Alright boys, hand 'em over." They all looked slightly stunned (except for Trowa and Heero). 

  
  


"Hand what over?" Duo asked a little scared.

  
  


"Your credit cards. Jena and me don't have nearly enough money to buy loads of stuff, and this IS a team effort after all." They looked at them with cute puppy eyes. Duo and Quatra both sighed and took out their wallets. 

  
  


"Ew. If you expect us to get anything then you're going to have to give us better than a green card. Don't you guys have any golds or platinum?" Jena looked at the green cards in disgust. Duo's eyes were almost popping out of his head.

  
  


"It's alright Duo, I'll give them both 1 platinum and 1 gold." Quatra pulled the cards out. Before he could even reach out to hand it to them Kat and Jena were already rubbing their new cards against their cheek. Before anyone could say anything the girls ran out of the room. 

  
  


"So how long do you think they'll take?"

  
  


"10 more seconds. I didn't give them the security card number for the cards. Anyway how much time do we have left until the phone call?" Quatra asked writing the security card numbers on two separate sheets of paper. Suddenly Kat and Jena came back with their head hung low and they were blushing furiously from embarrassment. Quatra already was holding out the two sheets of paper. "Aren't you two going to wait for the phone call?" They turned even redder.

  
  


"I um... guess we forgot." Kat said twiddling her fingers. Suddenly the vid-phone rang. They all ran over.

  
  


"Hello?" Heero had been the closest to the phone so he was the one who picked it u`p. 

  
  


"Ah yes, Heero Yuy. Gundam pilot of 01, how nice to finally meet you." Kat and Jena were beside the phone so they wouldn't be seen. 

  
  


"Where's Relena?" He was speaking in his monotone voice but his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were going white. 

  
  


"Oh yeah my little hostage. Would you like to see her?" 

  
  


"No duh!" Duo yelled from behind Heero.

  
  


"Oh, Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot of 02. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

  
  


"You're right all the pleasure is yours after all I'm not the one who took a Peacecraft under hostage!" The man frowned.

  
  


"Well with that attitude I won't show you your little friend."

  
  


"Alright alright. Just show us she's okay."

  
  


"Okay? Whoever said anything about her being okay?" Heero winced as he said this but no one noticed. "Well anyways here she is." he twirled the vid phone around. They all gasped except for Jena and Kat who couldn't see.

  
  


"What the hell did you do to her!?!" Heero yelled. Relena was unconscious and chained tightly against a stone wall with whip marks all over her body. She also had a bruise forming on her cheek.

  
  


"She is alive isn't she? Well we're going to keep her that way until we receive the gundams. I want all 5 Gundams, you will drop them off here and then leave. I want them here by this time tomorrow. I'm at the old abandoned Vistoria base. I'll see you soon, oh and by the way. Don't take to long, she is after all quite the looker. Who knows what someone like me would do to her. Well ta ta for now Gundam Pilots." The screen then went black. 

  
  


"Run the video now!" Jena ordered as soon as the he hung up. Heero rewound the tape and hit play. They shuddered as they saw Relena. They paused the tape on her and zoomed in. "She's been whipped and she looks like they broke a rib or two nothing that can't be healed. "Let's go get ready. Someone contact Wufei, we need Nataku."

  
  


"I'm here." They all turned around to face Wufei. "I'm not giving up Nataku though." Heero would have killed him if it weren't for Duo, Quatra and Trowa all restraining him. 

  
  


"Why not!?!" Jena exclaimed.

  
  


"I'm not giving up Nataku for that Woman!" He suddenly felt a huge blow in his stomache. 

  
  


"You are a weak fool. You would rather keep a mobile suit than save a life? If you declare yourself human then you should think again." Kat's voice was just barely above a whisper but it was ice cold and had so much rage in it that it could burn through steel. Wufei received another blow to the face and kept getting punches until he was unconscious. "We're going to lock him up in one of the cells which can't be picked. Strip him of any of his weapons and make sure no guard goes more than 20 feet of his cell. We're going to take Nataku one way or another." No one objected to this and they locked him up in a cell. 

  
  


"The Victoria base is actually quite far from here. We better get going." Trowa informed them.

  
  


"Ohhhh!!! We wanted to go shopping!!!" Quatra smiled warmly at them.

  
  


"If we succeed in our mission then I'll let you pick whatever credit card you want and you can max it out. Trust me, all my accounts are under the Winner name. You should be able to buy whatever you want. Deal?"

  
  


"Deal."

  
  


"Let's go get the Gundams ready." They all raced off to the hangar. "Jena and me are going to get Nataku ready for it to follow... umm who should it follow?"

  
  


"It can follow Deathscythe. It was specially made to move quickly in space." Duo said proudly. Kat and Jena quickly did a systems scan of the demons. Jena paced back and forth in front of Angel Demon trying desperately to remember what her password was. 

  
  


"What the hell was it?" Kat jumped down beside her. 

"Have you tried Omakatuk?" Kat asked. Something in Jena seemed to click.

  
  


"That was it!" All the Gundam pilots were staring at them like they were crazy. "When we were little, Relena would always talk to herself in a weird language. One day Kat and I asked her why she always spoke in a weird language. She said she and her twin brother made up a language and they made a promise that they would never forget it. Omakatuk meant remember always and forever. She said it was her favourite word because Johnny had said, while they made it up, that no one is really gone as long as you remember always and forever." she shrugged. "Besides, she told us when we were little." They all fell head over heels anime style. "Hey Kat, remember that recording of her mother singing that lullaby to her. Wasn't it the most beautiful song?"

  
  


"Oh my gosh, that song was so beautiful and her mother had a voice of an angel!" They glanced at each other. "Got it?"

  
  


"Yeah." Jena jumped up to Angel Demon while Kat ran out of the hangar. 

  
  


"Whatever." Duo threw his hands up in dispair and went back to attending to Deathscythe and Nataku. Duo managed to get Nataku to work for him without starting the Zero system. A little while later Kat came running back in the hangar.

  
  


"Jena, I got it!" Jena hopped down from Angel Demon to take a look.

  
  


"Yep that's it." It was a small recording of her Relena's mother singing a lullaby to her. "Play it." Kat looked hesitant.

  
  


"Relena never really wanted us to play it. Wouldn't playing it be like an invasion of privacy?"

  
  


"Yeah. Well let's give it to her when we rescue her..." Suddenly something in Jena seemed to snap. "I have another idea. Hey guys come down here!" All the guys looked down and shrugged. They hopped down and walked over to them. "Why don't you guys hide yourselves in the Gundam? That way when we do rescue Relena we won't have to get the Gundams afterwards either." 

  
  


"My god, how many ideas do you two get?" They both grinned. "So what's the full plan now?" Duo asked as clueless as always.

  
  


"You guys are going to fly the Gundams to the Victoria base while Kat and I hide out. 3 of you guys are going to be hiding in your Gundams while the other one will go and deliver them. Kat and me will attack the base while one of you saves Relena. 2 of you will come and help us out while another guy watches over Altron and Zero. Alright which one of you is going to rescue Relena?" she didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Good Heero will go and rescue her. I think Trowa should be the second guy to stay behind because of all his ammunition. Heero, once you've gotten Relena safely to Angel Demon you come help us destroy the base while Relena escapes."

  
  


"It's Nataku, not Altron." They all swung around to see Wufei standing by the door.

  
  


"How did you get out?" Jena asked coldly.

  
  


"Your guard was too stupid to realise that he wasn't supposed to take orders from me." Jena growled at this and cursed at the guard's stupidity. "However, since you are so keen on rescuing th Woman that you would lock me up then I shall go with you and help you out since it seems to be the only honourable choice." Jena glanced at Kat and then back at Wufei. 

  
  


"Alright. If you do anything wrong we will not hesitate to shoot you down, clear?"

  
  


"Crystal clear." Wufei walked off to Nataku. 

  
  


"Alright since Nataku will be there, Trowa you'll only be watching after Wing Zero." Trowa nodded. "Kat and me will be hiding out 500 km south west of the Victoria base until the signal. Heero you'll signal us as soon as you guys get to the base.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"You're my... father?"

  
  


"Yes hunny. I'm your father, you fell down and hit your head on something hard and you lost your memory."

  
  


"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't recognise you father."

  
  


"It's alright. Your memory will come back in no time."

  
  


"Okay. What's my name?"

  
  


"Relena."

  
  


"Oh, well I hope my memory comes back soon because I can't remember anything."

  
  


"Now dear. This man here is going to take you to your room."

  
  


"Yes father." Relena left the room following the man to a nice bedroom.

  
  


"Now Heero Yuy, I'll get my revenge. Just wait until your lover doesn't recognise you and comes running to me." 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"All right Jena and me are departing now. Good luck you guys. Be careful." Jena and Kat swerved off to their destination,

  
  


"Aren't we always? You two be careful as well. Don't get into any battle you don't have to fight." Duo said.

  
  


"Same to you." they then cut the link. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"We're here." Heero said in his monotone voice. "Hide in your Gundams now." The rest did as they were told. 

  
  


"Ah Heero Yuy. Where are the other Gundam pilots?"

  
  


"We didn't think it necessary for the rest to come." The man searched his face for any signs of emotion, none.

  
  


"Come meet me in my office. That is if you want Relena." the link was cut. Heero hopped out of Zero and started walking towards the entrance in front of him. He quickly pressed a button that sent a signal to all of the other pilots.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"That's the signal let's go Kat." 

  
  


"Affirmative." They both launched up in the air and flew towards the base.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Go get Miss Relena in my room and tell her nothing of her real past." the servant bowed and hurried out of the room. He came back in a few minutes with Relena behind him. "Hello dear."

  
  


"Hello father." He snapped his fingers and all the servants rushed out. "Why did you call for me?"

  
  


"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Suddenly Heero burst into the room and grabbed Relena.

  
  


"Come on Relena, let's go." he said while pointing his gun at 'Relena's father'.

  
  


"Father who is this man and why is he pointing a gun at you?"

  
  


"Come here darling. He's a very mean man. He wants to hurt your papa." 

  
  


"Why do you want to hurt my father?" she asked Heero. She pulled out of his grasp and walked over to her 'father'.

  
  


"Relena, he is not your father. How can you not know this?"

  
  


"Father, how come he sais you're not my father?"

  
  


"He's a very mean man who's trying to take you away from me." 

  
  


"How come I remember him from... somewhere?" She gazed into Heero's cold perrusian blue eyes. "H... Heero? You're not my father! Both my father's died! Who are you!?!"

  
  


"How can that syrum not be working!?!" Suddenly all her memory came back.

  
  


"I remember everything now. Oh and by the way, that memory suppressant stuff doesn't really work on my body anymore. I've kind of grown immune to those drugs. You're the Jack Ass who kidnapped me and whipped me." Her body felt like it was burning from all the whip marks.

  
  


"So what if you remember? It's still not going to do you any good." He pointed the gun at her head. "Drop your weapon now." Heero dropped his gun. Relena moved her head swiftly to one side and did a back kick on his stomach making him crouch over in pain. She then twirled the gun out of his hand and pointed it to his forehead.

  
  


"Get up!" he suddenly started to laugh menacingly. Relena felt a shiver go up her spine. He suddenly took out a whistle and blew on it hard. An electric shock ran through her head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" the pain caused her to drop the gun and fall to the floor. Heero raced to her trying to comfort her but it was no use she was still screaming from the pain. 

  
  


"Heero Yuy I will have my revenge one way or another." He shot Relena in the stomache. Heero quickly grabbed a dagger from his belt and shot it to his head. He immediately fell to the ground dead with blood pouring out from his forehead. 

  
  


"HEERO! It hurts so much!" He wiped some of her honey-blond locks out of her face. 

  
  


"I know Relena but you can make it." Relena started to calm down from his words. "Relena I'm going to have to remove the bullet." she nodded and clutched the carpet. He quickly took his shirt and ripped it into long strips for a bandage. He quickly grabbed a pair of clamps from his belt and started to pull out the bullet with them. Relena let out a blood curling scream. Kat suddenly burst into the room. 

  
  


"We have to go!" Heero quickly started to bandage up her wounds. "Trowa won't be able to keep them away from Zero much longer." 

  
  


"You go help him. I'll get Relena there as soon as I can." 

  
  


"Here, this might help calm her down." Kat threw him the little recording and raced out of the room. Heero quickly tucked the end of the bandage in and picked her up.

  
  


"I can walk Heero." He gently put her down. "You go help Trowa out I'll be fine."

  
  


"No, I'm not leaving you." 

  
  


"Yes you are or I will kill myself right now." she pointed the gun to her head. 

  
  


"Relena..."

  
  


"Go! Please Heero. I don't want you to die as well." 

  
  


"I love you." He kissed her passionately before he ran off. Relena left the room but didn't head towards the hangar. The halls were deserted as she made her way to the control room. She furiously typed in some codes. 

  
  


The speakers blared, "This base will self destruct in exactly 10 minutes. Repeat this base will self destruct in 10 minutes." it then started the countdown. Relena ran as fast as she could towards the hangar. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


All the Gundam pilots turned towards the base when the announcements came on. "Damn you Relena!" Heero quickly rushed back towards the base. He saw Relena emerge from the doorway with another bullet wound. "Get on!" He quickly lowered the lift rope and she hopped on. He opened the cockpit door and saw Relena stumble in. "Are you stupid!?! You might not have made it out on time!!!" She smiled weakly at him.

  
  


"But I did, didn't I?" He shook his head. He then threw her the recording Kat had thrown him.

  
  


"Kat said it would make you feel better." tears started to well in her eyes.

  
  


"Get me to Angel Demon." she said gaining her composure. Heero nodded and then started back to the place where they hid it. They opened up the vid-link to all the G-pilots. "Get out of the blast zone. Heero and I will join up with you later." All of them nodded and started to fly away.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Relena quickly jumped off Zero and ran full speed to Angel Demon. "Alright Relena now go back to the base and get your wounds checked." Heero ordered.

  
  


"No. I will fight by your side until the end Heero."

  
  


"Relena..."

  
  


"I will die before I will let anyone kill you. You mean too much to me. You're finally beginning to understand your emotions. I will let no one kill you because you have learned to live again. I can't let anyone take that away from you. Not now. Not ever." 

  
  


"But if you die I will die."

  
  


"No you won't. You're the strongest person I know. If I die, remember I will always look after you from above or below. Ashiteru Heero." she then cut the vid-link. She launched into the air towards the battle.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Relena what are you doing here!?! Get back home!" Duo ordered.

  
  


"Sorry Duo, can't, I'm on a mission." 

  
  


"Are you insane!?! You're going to get killed!" 

  
  


"Better me than any of you. I'm going to use the Zero system, if I get out of control don't be hesitant to kill me on the spot." 

  
  


"This is suicide Relena!!!" Quatra yelled.

  
  


"I don't care." she typed in Z-E-R-O into her control pad. "Jena, Trowa, Duo go to the East. Quatra, Wufei and Kat go to the West. Heero come with me to the North." They all did as they were told. Jena, Trowa, Duo, Quatra, Wufei and Kat were all easily winning. Heero and Relena plunged into the ocean to battle with the Cancer's. Relena immediately pulled out her sword while Heero brought out his buster rifle. Relena quickly shot the ice shards out at them while Heero charged up his buster rifle. 

  
  


"Relena I'm all set." 

  
  


"Good they've all been paralysed you should have no problem. I'm going back up to the surface." Relena quickly shot upwards only to be greeted by a single suit. It was a new Gundam. 

  
  


"Ah, Miss. Relena Peacecraft. Former Vice Foreign Minister and ex Queen of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

  
  


"You must be mistaken I am not Relena Peacecraft. My name is Relena Dorlian."

  
  


"As you wish Miss. 'Dorlian'. I would like to challenge you to a duel. 1 on 1." 

  
  


"Gladly."

  
  


"Relena don't do it!" Heero yelled. 

  
  


"Heero, this is my fight not yours."

  
  


"Miss. Dorlian, please don't let your friends interfere. It really does become a nuisance."

  
  


"Very well." she opened a channel to all of them. "None of you are to interfere in anyway. That is an order."

  
  


"But-" Jena and Kat were both cut off.

  
  


"If I lose, I only ask that you'll remember me always, that you'll not do suicide and that you make sure to move on with your lives and become happy with your lives."

  
  


"We'll remember you always and forever, Relena, no matter what." Jena whispered for they all knew this was suicide with her wounds.

  
  


"Alright enough with this mushy sap. Let's get on with the battle."

  
  


"A duel to the death correct?"

  
  


"I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh by the way, turn off the Zero system."

  
  


"Same to you." Relena turned off the Zero system and pulled out her sword. He decided to make the first move and shot out two electric discs. Relena easily dogged them and shot upwards. She aimed her sword at him and shot out a huge ice shard. It landed right in his knee. He snapped his finger around a hundred Taurus models came out. "What the hell!?! You went back on your word!" 

  
  


"No, you see, 'I' never said I couldn't bring in any help. But will you go back on your word? Besides, I'm piloting all these suits." Relena growled.

  
  


"You're a coward." she whispered coldly.

  
  


"Maybe so, but I always get what I want." 

  
  


"We'll hold off the Taurus's Relena." Jena was about to charge towards the Taurus when...

  
  


"No."

  
  


"What!?!"

  
  


"I will not go back on my word and become a sleazy coward like him."

  
  


"Are you out to kill yourself Relena!?" Kat yelled. Relena didn't answer instead she lunged forward at him with her sword. When he shot above her she pulled out her fire whip and wrapped it around the neck of it. He powered up his jets and thrust backward causing her to lose her grip on the whip. 

  
  


"Damn you!" She again brought out her sword and shot out ice. She then typed some codes into her computer and the flame on the whip went out leaving it as a little metal bar. Suddenly all the Taurus's started to advance. "So, whenever you're going to lose you're just going to call backup." he drew out his sword and lunged at her. She quickly blocked it. She then launched some of the grenades, just missing. She launched herself at him with the sword directly in front of her. He managed to get out of the way just in time. They kept this up for about an hour and all the while the Taurus's slowly approached. Suddenly all of them attacked her at once. Her eyes widened with fear. She managed to fend off a few attacks but couldn't block all of them. Suddenly a sword went right through and she felt at least ten blast from their rifles hit her.

  
  


"Destroy them all!" Jena yelled. All of them launched into battle and started to kill the Taurus's murderously. Heero charged up his Buster Rifle and aimed it right at the new Gundam.

  
  


"Seems I struck a nerve Heero Yuy." Heero shot the beam and totally destroyed the suit. The rest of the suits then fell to the sea. Heero quickly Landed beside Angel Demon and jumped down to her. He quickly climbed up to the cockpit and started bashing away at the cockpit door. 

  
  


"RELENA!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" 

  
  


"Heero?" He could just make out what she was saying.

  
  


"It's me! Relena open the door!" Tears streamed down his face. The door slowly opened. He carefully picked her up and gently layed her down on the ground cradling her with one hand behind her back and the other wrapping around her gently squeezing her. "How could you be so stupid!?!" All the other pilots were there by now their tears illuminated by the light of the stars, all of them were scared at the sight of Heero shedding tears. She slowly brought out the recording from her pocket and pressed play.

  
  


"Hi baby, If you ever want to hear a lullaby and I'm not around just listen to this." she started to sing the lullaby softly.

  
  


_"I've waited all my life, for the day that love appears._

_Like a fairy tale in days gone by,_

_he will rescue me from my fears."_

  
  


"Heero, I'm not going to make it."

  
  


"Yes you are, of course you are."

  
  


"I love you, please don't forget me."

  
  


"Stop talking like that you're not going to die."

  
  


_"And now, I feel him standing close to me,_

_And how, can I tell him what he means to me?_

_My heart stands still has _he come?"

  
  


"Heero, I am going to die. I'll always be here for you guys, no matter what. I'm so sorry. I couldn't have asked for better friends. Duo, Trowa, Quatra, Wufei, I loved you all like brothers. Jena, Kat, I'm glad I found you before I died."

  
  


_"Oh starry night, is this the moment I dream of?_

_Oh starry night, tell me is he my one true love."_

  
  


Relena winced from the pain. "Duo, Trowa, Wufei, tell Hilde, Catherine and Sally goodbye for me. Quatra, tell Melliardo, Lucretzia and Johnny goodbye for me please." They all nodded, all of them were shedding tears now. 

  
  


_"Every night I think of him,_

_here in my lonely room,_

_waiting for my prince to come,_

_wondering if he'll be here soon."_

  
  


"All of you must promise me you will not change in the slightest... except for you Wufei. Promise me you'll try to respect women from now on." They all nodded. "I'm sorry Wufei, we didn't get to have our little re-match." 

  
  


"I just had it." he whispered to her.

  
  


_"And I, sit patiently waiting for some,_

_And I, hope that his heart longs for mine,_

_He calls my name is he the one?"_

  
  


"Heero. I love you and I always will. Please find happiness." she put her hand up and gently touched his cheek. "It was no one's fault so don't you even think of blaming it on yourself." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

  
  


"Oh god no! Relena please don't leave me!!! I'll be all alone!"

  
  


"You're not as alone as you think you are. I'll be with you always. Goodbye my friends... Goodbye Heero." She closed her eyes as she drew her last breathe. Her hand then slipped away from his face and her face went deathly pale.

  
  


"NOOO!!! RELENA, DON'T LEAVE ME!!! please don't leave me!!!"

  
  


_"Oh starry night, is this the moment I dream of?_

_Oh starry night, tell me is he my one true..._

_Oh starry night, is he the one that I dream of?_

_Oh starry night, how will I know, will his love show?_

_Is he my one true love?"_

  
  


"Goodnight Darling. Have sweet dreams and sleep tight." Heero gently picked her up. Everyone had their hats against their chests with tears streaming down their faces. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Heero sat in a chair gazing at nothing. All the pilots watched from the doorway. "Heero?" Heero didn't flinch. "Heero, we're all going to go get something to eat, would you like to come with us?" Duo's voice was sad, calm, reassuring, friendly and full of sympathy for his friend.

  
  


"I'm not hungry." his voice was so quiet Duo pretty much lip read. 

  
  


"Come on, you haven't eaten for days. She wouldn't want to see you like this. You know, she's been here sitting right beside you this entire time?"

  
  


"I know. I never loved anyone before. No one could make me smile the way she did, no one could make me laugh the way she did, no one could make me love them like I loved her." A single tear made it's way down his cheek.

  
  


"She finished her last job right now." Heero gaze turned to him. "She taught you to feel. She made you feel happy, sad, she taught you to laugh. She made you feel loved. Don't let her down by never feeling any of those things again."

  
  


"Thanks Duo." 

  
  


"We'll bring you back something to eat, but you are coming to pick up the girls and her brothers tomorrow." Heero nodded and Duo left the room. Everyone was silent on the way to restaurant. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"Quatra what exactly are you going to say to them?" Duo asked

  
  


"Well, I'll tell them to sit down first. Then I'll tell them the story. It's the only way I could think of to put it kindly." Quatra answered. Quatra stared sympathetically at Heero.

"Hey everyone!" Noin greeted. Hilde ran full force to Duo and jumped on him.

  
  


"I missed you Duo!" She looked right at him. "Is something wrong?" she glanced around. "Hey, where's Relena?" Catherine walked calmly over to Trowa and gave him a gentle hug. 

  
  


"Yuy, where's my sister?" Zechs asked/demanded.

  
  


"Yeah where is Relena anyway?" Johnny asked not seeing her face.

  
  


"We'll explain everything when we get to our place Vice Foreign Minister." Jena said quietly. Quatra had offered to give them the credit cards but they turned them down since they felt they hadn't done their job right. They all got into the limo and drove off to the base.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


They were led into the dining hall by Quatra who asked them to sit down. "Quatra, where is Relena?" Melliardo asked/demanded again. Quatra took a deep breathe before starting.

  
  


"She got kidnapped by some guy from the Kill Peacecraft Foundation..." he told them the entire story. By the end all of them had gone dead white. Noin, Hilde, Catherine and Johnny were all crying. Melliardo was in shock and Sally was struggling to keep her tears from falling. 

  
  


"I WILL KILL YOU YUY!!!" Melliardo yelled as loud as he could. Quatra stepped in his way as he lunged at Heero.

  
  


"It is not Heero's fault so don't you dare blame him!" 

  
  


"Can... Can we go see her?" Johnny asked quietly. Quatra nodded and motioned them to follow. He led them to a large white room with roses hanging all around. In the middle was a large marble table like platform surrounded by a glass cage. They all slowly walked over to it. 

  
  


"There are special herbs in there to preserve her body until the funeral." Quatra explained quietly. Relena was in a beautiful white lace gown. It had a turtle neck and long flowy sleeves. (Like the dress Nadashiko wears in CCS). A tear fell from Melliardo's face to the glass. 

  
  


"I never got to say goodbye." he whispered. Kat finally built up the nerve to do it.

  
  


"Um. Vice Foreign Minister Melliardo. I"m sure Relena would have liked you to have this." she handed him the recording.

  
  


"Thank you." he whispered while pressing play. "M-Mother?" He sat down in the chair and listened to it. "I'll miss her so much." 

  
  


"We all will." Noin whispered. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"That lousy son of a bitch finally died." Duo whispered. "He'll finally be able to see Relena again."

  
  


"He can finally be happy." Trowa whispered.

  
  


"He died with honor." Wufei said quietly.

  
  


"I think he was actually happy to die. He could be with the one he loves most." Quatra added. Only the 4 remaining original Gundam pilots were there. Kat and Jena had left to go attend to another mission.

  
  


"G-G-Guys." They looked to where Duo's very shaky finger was pointing to. In front of them was Relena in Nadashiko's dress and Heero walking to her outstretched arms. They both were back to being 17 and they pulled into a passionate kiss. Relena smiled and waved at them. 

  
  


"Hello Duo, Trowa, Quatra and Wufei. Keep out of trouble. Heero and I can see when you're being nice and when you're being naughty." she sent an extra look to Duo as she said the last part who turned beet red. "We'll see you when your time comes later." Her voice was soft and was pretty much the same except it had more of an echo sound to it. She and Heero walked hand in hand and then vanished.

  
  


"Am I crazy?" Duo asked scratching his head and rubbing his eyes.

  
  


"You saw it too? Okay, we're both crazy." Quatra said.

  
  


"All of us are nuts." Wufei stated as he walked over to his car.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


"I've never been so happy in my entire life Heero... err. Make that after-life." she leaned her head on his shoulder.

  
  


"I've waited for this day my entire life. I missed you so much."

  
  


"And I you. But now we can be together forever." They were sitting on the same beach they first met watching the waves crash against their shores while the sun set over the horizon.

  
  


  
  



End file.
